UnLucky
by PassionateSoul
Summary: Victoria Lucke thought her luck would change after she moved in with the Malfoys after her parents died. But night bring out a different man in Lucius... Story changes in later chapters.
1. The First Night

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Jk Rowlings.**

Victoria woke to the sting of a whip. She was lying naked on her stomach, her wrists tied to her great iron bed frame. Another whip lash dug into the soft, pale flesh of her back, making her cry out in pain.

"AAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH! Ahhh...Ahhhh... Her breath hissed out in short, desperate gasps. She tried to turn, to see who her torturer was, but a hand forced her face back into her pillow.

"Scream all you like. No one can hear you through stone walls." A deep, silky, cold voice whispered in her ear, the speakers' silk-gloved hands traveling down her neck and stroking her back, caressing her backside, before whipping her again.

__

CRACK!

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!" She struggled with the bindings on her wrists. _CRACK! _"AAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!" She felt her torturer's tongue tracing the raw marks on her back. It stung, but the soft, wet strokes mixed with the pain on her flesh sent waves of warmth through of her body and between her legs. His tongue traveled upwards to her neck, his body pressing down on her, where he nipped her gently with his teeth. Bare flesh to bare flesh, his silk-gloved hands slipped from her back to her waist and up to her breasts. He caressed their fullness, tweaking her nipples and making more friction inside her. "S-stop...Ahhh...Stop, Please!" She gasped. He chuckled.

"Then speak my name. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. She winced as shivers ran down her body.

"I-I can't...I d-don't... He sat up, stroking her side with what felt like a riding crop.

"Say it."

"N-no. I d-don't know who-" he jerked his wrist, striking her hard. She whimpered.

"You know. Or should I give you a hint?" She felt something long and hard against her backside. A sudden dread filled her as he shifted until he was pressed against a more intimate spot. "Say my name. He whispered into her ear. She gulped and shook her head, squeezing her blue eyes shut. He tsked and thrust into her. She gasped as she felt some thing give way inside her and waves of pain racked her body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "Ahhh...Ahhhh..."

"Say it, or it'll be much worse." She tried shaking her head again, but he ran his fingers through her long black hair and gripped her scalp, pulling her head back.

"L-Lucius!" She gasped out. "You're Lucius Malfoy!" The horrible truth sank in as his velvet chuckle was heard. Lucius Malfoy, her cousin and legal guardian.

"Good girl. He started thrusting himself into her, whipping her with the riding crop in the same rhythm. "Say it again."

"L-Lucius."

Thrust. _CRACK! _

"Again."

"Lucius..."

Thrust. _CRACK! _

"Again."

"Lucius..."

Thrust. _CRACK! _

"Again..."

"Lucius!" As the thrusts got faster and his voice got hoarser, she felt pressure building inside, waiting to explode.

Thrust. _CRACK! _

"Again!"

"L-Lucius!" Her throat was constricting. She could barely breathe as she waited for something to burst.

Thrust. _CRACK! _"Again!" Thrust. _CRACK! _"Again!" Thrust. _CRACK! _"Again!" Thrust. _CRACK! _"Again!" Thrust_CRACK!_Again Thrust_CRACK!_Again Thrust_CRACK!_Again Thrust_CRACK!_Again Thrust_CRACK!_AgainThrust_CRACK!_AgainThrust_CRACK!_AgainThrust_CRACK!_Thrust_CRACK!_Thrust_CRACK!_Thrust_CRACK!_. There was one final hard thrust and she saw stars. A typhoon of pleasure ripped through her, sending every nerve on edge and making her scream

"_LUCIUS!!!_" He groaned and thrust a few more times before collapsing on her. They both lay there, gasping and sweating. After a few moments, he sat up and untied her. She started to get up, but he shoved her back down and pointed his wand at her head.

"You breath a word of this to anyone, especially to Narcissa or Draco, and you'll wish you'd never been born." He let her go, picked up a robe from the floor and left. Victoria lay where Lucius left her, listening to his retreating footsteps. When she couldn't hear them anymore she curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

****

I wrote this a looooooooooooooong time ago when I was obsessed with Harry Potter. First chapters are the hardest (Hee hee, pun). I have always thought Lucius was a sadist. Oh, and apparently the not-so-secret word today is 'thrust'. This time, cruel criticism of my writing style is accepted. That's the only way I'll learn.


	2. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: Do not own. JK Rowlings. Not mine. Wish it was.**

When she woke up the next morning, Victoria felt awful. One of her dreams last night was disturbing and erotic, making the rest of her sleep fitful. A knock at her door made her start.

"Miss Lucke?" The Malfoys maid, Estelle, called. "The family is waiting for you to join them for breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment!" Victoria said, jumping out of bed and running to her bathroom. She started to undress in front of her mirror when the sight of her back made her freeze. Four lopsided bruises ran diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip. she stumbled back from the mirror, horror rising.

"Miss Lucke? Are you alright?" Estelle asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Tell the Malfoys I'll be right there." Quickly stepping into the shower, she turned the hot on and stood there, letting the boiling water pound the shame and fear out of her. After an hour, she turned off the water and got dressed in a soft blue cloak. Steeling herself, she walked downstairs to the dining hall.

"Ah, your awake." She flinched involuntariliy at Lucius's voice. He was seated at a grand oak table with fourteen chairs. Narcissa was on his right; Draco was seated next to his mother.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy; Mrs. Malfoy; Draco. Forgive me, I slept in." Narcissa nodded gravely. Draco smiled. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for your hospitality." She started to sit at the other end of the table, but Draco stopped her.

"Victoria, you're part of the family. You don't have to sit so far away." Lucius nodded and gestured to her.

"Yes, Draco. Victoria, come sit next to me." Trembling, she went and sat to the left of Lucius. Breakfast was served over a smattering of small talk. Victoria squirmed uncomfortably until Nrcissa turned to her.

"By the way. Victoria will be starting Hogwarts this year, isn't she?"

"As soon as her records are sent in." Lucius turned to Victoria. "What was that American school you attended?"

"T-the California institute For Young Magic-Users."

"And you were one of the top students?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I was. Mother and Father spent a lot of money to send me there, and I didn't want to disappoint them." Lucius bowed his head,

"We are all sorry about your parent's death. Balthazar was my closest cousin. We were almost like brothers." He reached out and took one of her hands. "I want you to know that I consider you a daughter." Victoria swallowed hard and nodded. He looked so sincere, it was hard to tell if he meant it. "Was last night just a dream?" She thought to herelf. "On a lighter note, the post is here." he was handed a stack of envelopes from a butler. "Let's see: Three for Narcissa, here you are, Darling; Five for myself and one each for Draco and Victoria from Hogwarts. it didn't take that long, now did it?" He smiled at the two teens. Victoria opened hers with shaking fingers.

Dear Miss Lucke,

We are pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a fifth year. You will of

course have to be placed into a house before you begin classes. Your list of school supplies are enclosed.

The school term begins September 1st.

"What are the houses?" Victoria asked. "Besides Slytherin. They said I'll be a fifth year, but I don't know what houses there are."

"Don't worry about it." Draco said. "I'm sure Father'll make sure you're in Slytherin." Victoria nodded. Narcissa stood up.

"If you don't mind, I will excuse myself. I have a meeting to go to." Draco stood too.

"I'm going to the Shattered Wand this afternoon." He said, naming a popular wizard hangout. they both left, leaving Victoria with Lucius to finish their breakfast.

"You're doing well, after what happened last night." Victoria froze. His eyes where trailing down her body, half closed.

"I-it wasn't a dream?"

"No." He slowly picked a strawberry from his plate, brought it to his lips and bit juicily into it, al the while staring at her as if she was the one he wanted to eat. "I had so much fun that I decided we might do it again another night." He popped the last of the strawberry into his mouth and wiped the juice off with a napkin. "But my promise still stands if you tell my family." He stood and turned to her. "I'm off to work." he took two steps closer, grabbed her by the back of the head and gave her a rough, deep kiss; his tongue delving into her mouth. She tried to push him away, but his hand tightened on the back of her head. After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted his mouth off hers. "See you tonight." he whispered, gently kissing the edge of her ear.

Victoria sat there after he left, just shaking, bile rising in her throat. Finally, she bolted out of the dining hall, tears blurring her vision. She didn't know where she was going until she ran into someone. Startled, she looked up to see Draco, his grey eyes soft with worry.

"Victoria! Are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head violently, holding back her tears. Then she felt Draco's arms wrap around her and pull her close. "Shhh. It's ok. You can cry now." He whispered to the top of her head, stroking her hair. She stood akwardly in his embrace for a second, then buried her face in his chest and sobbed with all her broken little heart. She shed tears not just because of the rape and fear, but for her brothers and parents, for her friends and her old school, while Draco gently rocked her and murmered "It's alright, it's alright." After a while, her sobs dwindled into sniffs and she pulled away from him. "Better?" he asked she nodded.

"Thanks, Draco. That helps." he smiled and hugged her again.

"You're my favorite cousin. I'd do anything for you." Suddenly, he held her at arm length. "If you have a problem with living here, I can talk to my father-"

"NO!" She exclaimed. "I-I mean, I like it here. I have no problem here. Besides, we'll both be at school most of the time, anyway." Draco nodded.

"Good. Oh! Byt the way," he pulled out two scarlet tickets with a moving drawing of a wand shattering. "I was going to ask Pansy Parkinson if she wanted to go with me, but she got cursed by her little sister and can't go. Do you want to come?"

"Well, I should go out a little more, get used to London...Sure. Sounds like fun!" She smiled at him.

"Great! We'll leave in an hour. Better go get ready!" He seemed so excited he tripped going up the stairs. She chuckled and followed him to get ready.

**Chapter twoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoooorayyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! If the story is going too fast, let me know. i might do some revision if you point out my mistakes. if ya like the story, rate and review1!!! I luv u guys! Thats why i write!!**


	3. A Little Fun

**Disclaimer: Do not own. JK Rowlings. Not mine. Wish it was.**

They got back to the Malfoy manor pretty late, but they didn't care. Draco, Victoria, Crabb, Goyle and a girl named Susan Pierce danced the whole time. Draco even bought Victoria a sound glass with twenty songs by the Goblin Tears.

"That was so much fun!" Victoria gushed afterwards at home. "I haven't danced like that in forever!" Draco laughed at her.

"You can't dance!" She laughed too.

"I know! But it was great trying!" They laughed for a solid five minutes, then it dimmed down to chuckles. They stared at each other for a moment, giggling now and then. Suddenly, Draco's smile disappeared. he stepped closer and looked at her. it wasn't casual looking down at her. He stared at her as if he never wanted to look away again.

"So you had fun?" he asked awkwardly. Victoria felt shy.

"Um, yes. i did." She glanced down and then back up at him. A soft wind blew black tendrils of her hair into her face. He reached up and brushed them away. "We'd better get inside." She said breathlessly. he nodded.

"Good idea." they smiled at each other and went inside. They were laughing and joking when they were stopped by Lucius.

"Ah, there are my late-nighters." he said. Al the fun out of the night vanished to Victoria.

"I'm going to bed." She murmured. "I had a great time, Draco. I hope we can do it again." she reached up and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night, Victoria." Draco said, dazed. Lucius noticed the way his sons eyes followed her up the stairs.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?' Draco nodded, still staring at her retreating form. "You know, it was always my wish that you two were to be married."

"Father, she's my second cousin."

"I know. maybe it's too soon to discuss this. but, son," he set a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I want you to think about it. After all she is a pure blood." Draco nodded.

"Of course, Father. Good night."

**This one was reeeeeely short. Draco is soooo not in character, but hes in love, so forgive me. I have a big conference to go to, but if you guys be dedicated fans and Review! i might write while i'm there. Next chapter will have more of what the first has. *cough* Smut!! *cough*.**


	4. Taking It Slow

**Disclaimer: Do not own. JK Rowlings. Not mine. Wish it was.**

Victoria undressed slowly, now and then grinning at the memories of the night. She loved hanging out with her cousin. He made her forget everything bad... Quickly she put on a grey tank top with blue shorts and scuttled to bed. she had just got settled when she realized the door to her balcony was open. She sighed and went to close it. As she closed the latch, she felt someone grab her by the upper arms and pull her close.

"I thought about you today." Lucius whispered, his right hand slowly running through her hair. "About what kind of games we could play." He leaned over her, breathing in the scent of her hair. She stiffened, involuntarily moving away from him. He roughly pulled her closer. "You seem repulsed by me." ha stated.

"What do you expect?" she whispered, her throat dry. "After what you did to me." she winced as she heard him chuckle.

"Ah, yes. It was your first time, wasn't it?" he slowly ran his hands down her front, caressing her breasts. "Forgive me if i was rough, but you're so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." His left hand settled lovingly on her neck as his right slipped into her shorts. she yelped and tried to pull away, but his left hand tightened, constricting her breathing. "Don't move." He hissed in her ear. His finger slipped between her legs and soon was joined by a second finger. Victoria let out a shaky breath as she felt Lucius move his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace while he maintained a tight hold on her throat with his free hand. She tensed as she felt the same pressure as last time slowly building up and let out a gasp as her legs began to tremble. "Say you want me," He whispered, sucking on her earlobe.

"No...Ahhh..." she moaned, leaning against him. He was driving her harder and harder over the edge. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled his fingers from between her legs. She whimpered as the unbearable pain of unfulfilled desire made her shudder.

"Ahh...it hurts..." She cried, tears slipping down her face.

"it's called being dog-drawn." he gripped the hem of her tank top and, with a swift jerk, ripped it in two. She cried out when she heard the fabric tear. He spun her to face him and threw her to the ground. The carpet cushioned the fall a little, but there was still an unforgiving stone floor underneath. She tried to get up, but he was there pushing her down again. He straddled her, unbuttoning his pants and shrugging out of his cloak to reveal a black button-up shirt. He leaned down and trailed kisses from her neck to her right breast. He licked, nibbled and sucked it, drawing moans of pleasure from her, all the while slowly slipping off her shorts and panties. He then continued downward, his tongue trailing a path to between her legs. She gasped as she felt his tongue sink deep within her.

"Don't..." she begged, trying to close her legs. He sat up and backhanded her, hard. She tasted blood where her lip split.

"You do not tell me what to do." he snapped, forcing her knees apart and continuing where he was stopped. He devoured her, once again drawing her painfully near the edge. When she was about to burst, he worked his way up with his tongue until he pressed his hardness at her entrance. "This time, we're going to take it slow." he said, sliding his arms underneath her, propping her up and pressing her against him. Her hands clenched fistfuls of his shirt when she felt him slowly slip into her.

"Oh...L-Lucius...Ahhhh..." She rasped as he slid his entire length into her and began to move in and out at a torturous slow pace. Victoria could feel pressure building more and more with each thrust. Her legs began to quiver and she bowed her head as she moaned louder, burying her face in his neck. He growled, tightening his hold on her as he began to thrust himself harder inside her. She screamed out his name when she came, gripping Lucius in a fierce embrace. He groaned her name and released himself into her. Together, they collapsed on the floor. Lucius started to get up after a moment when Victoria winced.

"Ouch." She whimpered, feeling the raw skin on her back amplifying the pain of her bruises.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked, turning her over.

"It's nothing." she said, blushing as she felt his cold, smooth fingers tracing the burns on her back. he laughed.

"Next time we can do it on the bed, so you won't get rug burn." he laughed quietly again and pressed his mouth to one of the bigger burns. she shivered at the pain and at the feel of his soft lips.

"Does that hurt?" he murmured into her skin.

"Yes." She breathed. he continued to gently kiss every burn on her back, nipping her now and then with his lips. She let her eyes close, concentrating on the pain and the pleasure. he traveled the length of her back, down then up, until he was nuzzling her neck, trying to find the soft skin beneath her hair.

"Do you like pain?" he asked, sucking gently on her neck. Victoria couldn't speak because her throat was dry. She shook her head vigorously as shivers ran down her spine. "I think you're lying." he whispered in a sing-song voice. he pressed himself against her, already hard again.

"W-we have t-to get up early i-in the m-morning." She rasped, trying to get up. he pushed her down again.

"Not yet." he said, shoving himself into her. She gasped and tried to move away, but he held onto her hips, moving them in perfect rhythm. She was surprised she could do it again, but she did and this one was even more intense than last time. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Dimly, Victoria was aware of Lucius picking her up and setting her on the bed. he muttered some thing, but she was too exhausted to pay attention.

**And this chapter ends! My inspiration for this is a lot of Bloodhound Gang, Gorillaz, and Gunther. By ze vay, Victoria's last name is pronounced "Lucky" with a french accent. As always, Review!**


	5. An Outing With The Family

**Disclaimer: Do not own. JK Rowlings. Not mine. Wish it was.**

Estelle woke Victoria up the next morning.

"Miss? You must wake up. The Malfoys are leaving for Diagon Alley in an hour." Victoria jerked upright, then flopped down, only to jerk back up again with a yelp of pain. "Are you hurt, Miss?" Estelle asked, examining her back.

"These sheets must've rubbed me raw last night." She lied quickly.

"Perhaps Miss shouldn't sleep in the nude." Estelle admonished lightly.

"Well, I don't really like pajamas, but ok." Estelle nodded.

"Perhaps a nightgown will be more comfortable?" She asked, pulling out her wand and tapping the burns. Victoria felt a sharp stab, then it vanished. she turned and saw that only the bruises were left. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about the bruises."

"Hey, thanks! No one told me you were a Healer!" Estelle smiled, her grey eyes bright.

"I learned a few spells that are useful. I could teach you if you like." Victoria nodded, then remembered.

"Oh, but not right now. My wand was snapped in the accident and I was going to buy a new one today." Suddenly she leaned in and stared at Estelle. "You look familiar, have we met before?" Estelle started acting nervous.

"No, Miss. I never leave the mansion." Victoria frowned. she saw Estelle had the same grey eyes as the Malfoys, but her hair was hidden underneath her white maid cap.

"Uh huh. I'm going to go take a shower." She bounced out of bed and headed for the bathroom. after another scalding shower, she came out to see Estelle had mended her torn tank top and layed out a different set of clothes for her. she quickly got dressed in a grey-blue cloak, pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and wandered downstairs for breakfast. Like yesterday, the Malfoys were almost finished.

"I hope being late is not one of your early morning habits." Narcissa said dryly, wiping her mouth on a napkin and standing up to leave.

"No, Mrs. Malfoy. It's a little difficult settling into a new house. I have to get used to sleeping here."

"Well, I hope you get used to our home soon. I am a great believer in promptness." She sniffed and walked out. She's pleasant this morning. Victoria thought, sitting next to Draco.

"'Morning, Draco, Mr. Malfoy." Draco and Lucius smiled at her.

"How was last night?" Lucius asked.

"It was ok. We danced the whole time, so that was fun." Draco said, still smiling at Victoria. She blushed and looked away.

"S-so when are we leaving for this Alley?" She asked, picking at her pancakes.

"As soon as you're finished with breakfast." Draco said, standing up. Victoria pushed her plate away.

"Lets go, then."

"You're not hungry?" he asked.

"Nah, I don't eat much." She smiled and walked out with Draco.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, wow! This place is awesome!" Victoria exclaimed, her eyes round. they had arrived at Diagon Alley and Victoria was eager to take off and explore.

"First we have to get your school things." Narcissa said. Victoria sighed and stared longingly at a store called Spelled Knics and Charmed Knacs. They had what looked like a nine handed mirror that would look cool in her new room.

"Why can't we look around while you go to Gringotts?" Draco asked indignantly. "After all, we're not a couple of first years."

"And besides, I've never been here before!" Victoria added.

"If your father thinks it's alright." Narcissa said. They both gazed pleadingly at Lucius. He smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not." he said, gesturing to them. "Meet us at Floren Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in an hour." Draco and Victoria high-fived and ran into the crowded street.

"Don't get into trouble!" Narcissa called. Draco waved at her, but didn't answer. They ran through the street, dodging in and out of people and trying to catch up with each other. Finally, Draco turned a corner and grabbed Victoria, pulling her close. They were laughing and gasping for breath when Draco leaned down and kissed her. It was so quick that she didn't even notice until he blushed.

"Sorry." he mumbled, letting her go. They stood there, trying not to look at each other.

"So, whats a good place to check out?" She asked, still staring at her feet. Their eyes met and he smiled.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand. "We'll go to the Quiddich Emporium." Together, they walked to the store, chatting and joking. On the way, they met up with Crabb and Goyle. As usual, the store was packed with adolecent boys. "Hey, Victoria, do you have a broom of your own?" Draco asked. She shook her head.

"I always wanted one, but my mother said it was too dangerous for a girl."

"Well, pick one out and we'll see if Mother and Father will buy it for you. I'll be over here, looking at some Quiddich robes." she nodded and wandered towards the brooms. she was perusing all the different brands when someone knocked her down. she hissed when something sharp dug into her bruised back. She tried to get up when someones elbow smashed into her nose. she felt the blood pour out and stain her cloak.

"Ahh." she moaned, trying to staunch the blood.

"Look what you did, Potter!" She heard Draco yell. Someone reached out and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" The person asked. She looked up to answer and was met by a pair of brilliant green eyes.

"Um, Hi." she said. he looked shocked.

"Uh, hey," he said.

"I'm Victoria."

"Harry." He gulped and handed her a handkercheif. "Nice to meet you, Victoria." She took it and cleaned herself up as best as she could. "Is your nose broken?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"Victoria!" Draco hurried to her side, then turned to Harry, furious. "Your stupid friend made my cousin bleed!" He hissed, pulling out his wand. Harry glared at him.

"It was your own stupid fault for picking a fight with Ron!" They glared at each other, wands raised, when Victoria stepped in between them.

"Please Draco, no fighting. You know what your mother said." she gazed at him pleadingly. Draco grinned sheepishly at her, then shot one more glare at Harry.

"One of these days, Potter." He wrapped his arm around Victoria's shoulder and lead her out. She stared back at Harry, giving him a little wave.

_Harry's P.O.V._

_"That's Malfoy's cousin?" Ron exclaimed, staring at Malfoy and Victoria's retreating figures. Harry nodded, remembering her clear blue eyes and pale, elven face. "Blimey, she's a right pretty thing. Without the blood all over her, that is." Ron whistled. "Do you think they're closly related, or only related by marrige?" Harry shrugged._

_"I dunno. She sounded American, though. Maybe she's just visiting?" It was Ron's turn to shrug._

_"Whatever. She's a Malfoy. Makes her off-limits. Everyone knows pure blood families marry their cousins." Harry nodded, leaning against the wall. But he still couldn't shake off that burning feeling her gaze had given him. He passed his hand over his face. _

_"I'm going to follow her." he told Ron. _

_"Harry, thats not a good-" But before he could finish, Harry was gone._

**Oh, yes, I went there. Victoria is one of those girls that everyone is infatuated with. I finally got Draco to kind of be in character, but it didn't last. I blame love. To Review, or not to Review? it is nobler in the mind to review. plus i like it when you do.**


	6. Private Time With Harry

**If I owned this, there would be Twincest.**

"Here," Draco said, handing Victoria a bag of ice. They were outside Floren Fortescue's, sitting at one of the tables. She shook her head.

"No, it's ok. It's not that swollen..." She said, tenderly touching her nose.

"You have a black eye." He said hoarsely. Then he slammed his fist on the table. "Stupid Potter and that Weasly! I should've hexed them into the next life!" he fumed.

"That still wouldn't make any difference. What happened happened. Unless you have a Time Turner, You can't undo it." Draco looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. This is partially my fault." She sighed, reaching out to take his hand. She was about to say something when she heard the elder Malfoy's call out their names.

"Draco! Victoria! You're early-" Lucius started, then saw the bloodstained handkerchief and cloak. "What happened?" He asked indignantly.

"It was an accident at the Quiddich store, that's all." She said, still holding Draco's hand. Narcissa glided to Victoria.

"Come with me." She said. Victoria shrugged and stood up to follow her to the ladies room. Narcissa pulled out a compact and started covering Victoria's bruised eye and nose with makeup.

"We, as ladies, must keep up appearances so as not to cause embarrassment." She said when she was finished, snapping the compact closed. Victoria checked herself in the mirror. "Ladies must always look their best."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." She said as they went to join the Malfoy men. "All better!" She cried happily, kissing Draco on the cheek. He blushed and looked down. "What's next?" She asked Draco.

"We need to get you a new wand, first off." Lucius said. "Perhaps I can take you over to Ollivander while Narcissa and Draco buy school books." Victoria frowned. She really didn't want to be alone with Lucius, even in public. But before she could object, Narcissa agreed.

"An excellent idea, Darling. We'll meet at Madam Malkin's. Come, Draco." Without another word, she was sitting alone with Lucius. A waiter, seeing them sitting there, came over and asked them if they wanted to order.

"An ice cream cone." Lucius said, staring at Victoria expectantly, one eye brow arched.

"Vanilla." She whispered. The waiter nodded and hurried off.

"Do you like vanilla?" he asked a hint of laughter in his voice. She blushed and looked away.

"Does it matter!?" She fumed. But at that moment she was thinking, _Lucius's hair is the same color, and it's soft, like feathers, or silk... _She violently shook her head, trying to dispel those thoughts. Lucius chuckled as if he could read her mind. "Chocolate's better." She muttered.

"Then why on earth didn't you order it?" he countered, still smiling.

"You know, your hair is ridiculously long." She snapped, glaring at him. He laughed again.

"Why, thank you for noticing." He leaned toward her, his grey eyes locked with hers, predator scouting its prey. "No doubt you ordered vanilla because you were thinking of me." He reached out and held her hand. "I'm touched." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. The waiter came back with a two-scoop ice cream. Lucius thanked him and handed him three sickles. Before Lucius handed it to her, he took the first lick. "Would you like some of my ice cream cone?" he asked, offering it to her, sounding lewd and teasing. She couldn't stand another minute. She leaned in, feigning taking a bite, and then smacked it out of his hands.

"No thanks. I prefer chocolate." she said before jumping up and running away. She heard him calling her name, but she just ran faster.

She tried dodging through the crowd, tears blurring her vision. Soon she lost her sense of direction. Someone grabbed her arm and thinking it was Lucius, she lashed out with her fist, punching him in the face. He shrank back to reveal, not Lucius, but Harry.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, trying to support him.

"Its ok." He said rubbing his nose. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that, but you looked upset." She nodded. "Is it about Malfoy?"

"Which one?" She said, rolling her eyes. He grinned.

"It must be hard being related to them."

"Oh no, its not. They're all really nice...to a point. I'm staying with them for a couple years."

"Really? Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Um, yeah. As a fifth year." They started walking down the street together.

"We'll be in the same year, then." He said, grinning at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Hey, look! A candy stand!" She said hastily, hurrying to it. Then she remembered she didn't have any money. "Harry, could you spot me a couple galleons? I promise I'll pay you back." She gazed pleadingly at him, the same way she did with Draco. He stepped up and bought her a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Thank you, Harry." She said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek and diving into the bag. Harry turned red.

"W-why are you staying with the Malfoy's?" He asked absently. Victoria swallowed her mouthful and glared at him.

"My parents died, that's why." She started to walk away at a quick pace. Harry rushed to catch up with her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to know. Not many people would willingly live with the Malfoy's." He tried to say it jokingly, but Victoria whirled around and faced him.

"You don't like my cousin, I can see that much, but don't badmouth him! He's nice and sweet and he loves me, which is more than I can say for his father-" She clapped her hands to her mouth, fear in her eyes. "Forget I said that." She started walking again. He followed.

"How did your parents die?" He asked.

"An accident." She answered tonelessly. "My father used to experiment with the Dark Arts and one day it went wrong. My older brother, Colin, and I were the only survivors." She rubbed at her stinging eyes. "Sorry, my eyes." Harry offered her a chocolate frog. She smiled, watery-eyed, and took it. "Thank you."

"My parents are gone, too-"

"I know. The Boy Who Lived and all."

"Yeah, so I know what it's like. Although, it would be harder for you, you've known them all your life." Tears slipped down her face.

"Not long enough." She unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite. "I never really knew my parents. They were always leaving me with a nanny, and then my older brother when he was old enough to make sure I didn't hurt myself. When my younger brothers were born, I was sent to school in California, so I didn't know them at all." She gazed wistfully at the sky. "My mom was so pretty, I wanted to be just like her." She glanced at Harry and blushed. "I-it was a childish wish, anyway."

"No! No, I'm glad you told me." He laughed. They chatted for a bit, exchanging funny stories, when Victoria froze, staring farther down the street. Lucius was standing in front of Ollivander, no doubt waiting for her.

"I have to go." she said, walking towards him. Harry grabbed her arm.

"Why?" he asked, and then caught sight of Lucius. "Oh, sorry." He let go and turned to leave. "I'll see you at school. He said not turning around. Victoria gazed wistfully at Harry's retreating figure, and then continued towards Lucius.

When he caught sight of her, Lucius calmly walked to Victoria.

"You will never run from me again, do you understand!?" He hissed, grabbing her arm and squeezing it painfully. She winced and nodded. "You will, of course, be punished later." He steered her into Ollivander. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. Victoria felt as if she had just stepped into a very strict library as she stared at the thousands of narrow boxes stacked neatly all the way up to the ceiling. It had the exact feel of Juan's Wands in America.

"Good morning," said a soft voice. Victoria jumped. An old man was standing in front of her, his wide, pale eyes shining in the gloom.

"Hi," She said, feeling awkward under his luminous gaze. "My name is Victoria Lucke."

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. You look very much like your mother, Alicia Malfoy. Maple, nine inches, unicorn hair. Odd combination, unusually good at hexes. Your father, on the other hand, sported oak and pheonix feather, seven inches." He glanced at Lucius, who was standing next to her. "Lucius Malfoy! Eight inches, of rather sturdy ebony, with dragon heartstring." Lucius nodded, fingering the head of his cane. "And how may I be of service to you?"

"I need a new wand." Victoria said before Lucius. She reached into her pocket and brought out the splintered remains of her old wand.

"Oh, dear. It's Juan Montello's make?" he asked. She nodded. "My, my. And what happened?"

"It got stepped on." She said evasively.

"Indeed?" he said, giving her a piercing look.

"Err, several times."

"Well," He started examining it closely. "Holly, ten inches, unicorn hair. Very good for curses, I'm afraid." He turned his gaze to her. "This doesn't suit you very well, does it?" She looked down.

"It was my grandmothers." She mumbled. He tutted.

"Well, in my shop, the wand chooses the wizard." He walked over to the walls of wands. "Now, here's a very nice beachwood and phoenix feather-" After two wands, she finally found the right one in a redwood, thirteen inch wand with a unicorn hair core. "Very nice." Ollivander agreed. They paid and left.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." She whispered, clutching her wand. He didn't answer as they went to meet up with the others.


	7. Punishment

**Disclaimer: Do not own. JK Rowlings. Not mine. Wish it was.**

Victoria was silent on their way home. Draco chattered to her to fill the silence, but she only nodded. When they got home, she rushed to her room wiht her wand and books. She needed to learn something, _anything_, to keep Lucius from touching her. She spent the next five hours searching her textbooks for defensive spells. Estelle brought her lunch.

"Studying already?" She asked, amused at the scattered books. "You don't leave for at least a month."

"I like to be prepared." she said, not looking up from _Defense Against The Dark Arts Year 5 _and grabbing the sandwitch off the plate. Estelle shook her head and started picking up books and stacking them neatly on Victoria's empty bookshelf.

"Would you like to learn that healing spell now?" Estelle asked, still straightening up. Victoria slammed the book closed and bounced off her bed.

"Yes, please!" she said, not forgetting her manners. Estelle laughed, but proceeded to teach her how to mend cuts and burns. "How come you live here instead of St. Mungo's?" Victoria asked when they were done. Estelle smiled sadly.

"You could say I'm bound to this household." she said, taking her leave. Victoria sighed in frustration. Every time she got close to figuring out who Estelle was, she lost it. She rubbed her eyes in frustration and exaustion. She checked the time to see it was still a little bit early. A quick shower wasn't out of the question. after all, Lucius only came late at night. Victoria decided she would risk it, taking her new wand out of it's case. Quickly, she ran to the bathroom and undressed. Jumping into the shower, she tried to wash her hair while keeping an eye on the clock, but it was impossible. Her shower was built so that she had to turn her back to the entire bathroom. She sighed and figured he couldn't sneak up on her. But just as she was rinsing the suds out of her hair, she heard someone behind her. Befor she could turn around she heard him say

_"Crucio._" Pain racked her body, making her collaps twitching and screaming on the shower floor. through glazed eyes, she saw a black-clad figure reach for the shower knobs. the steaming hot water slowly turned fridged, enhancing her aching body. She moaned and tried to move away from the icy stream. "_Crucio." _He whispered again. Every single one of her nerves were on fire. She gasped and choked on water as she thrashed around. "Get up." He hissed. She tried, but she was exhausted and landed painfully on all fours. He roughly grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her feet. He slammed her into the tiled wall. Her head cracked against the cold stone, disorienting her. He held her against the wall, turning off the water and pressing down the H knob. Half of the shower collapsed inward, revealing a secret stairway. "Walk." He said, shoving her towards the entrance. She stopped, regaining her senses. He shoved her again and, trembling, she started walking down the stairs. She shivered and crossed her arms. it would have been cold even if she had been wearing clothes, but in her curren wet state, it was freezing. they slowly made their way down to the dungeon. Victoria looked around. Even though braziers were burning, it gave no warmth to the cold stone room. a small wooden table with shackles was standing slightly off center. there was a rattle of chain and Victoria felt a strap of leather circle her throat. the collar tightened painfully as she was jerked backwards. she gasped and tried to loosen the strap. Lucius yanked at the chain again, cutting of her air supply. she choked, tears springing to her eyes. "This is puishment." he hissed into her ear, dragging her to the table and pulling her onto it, belly down. there was another rattle of chains as Lucius wrapped the heavy shackles around her wrists and ankles. she heard the snap of a whip. the sting wasn't the usual sharp snap of the riding crop, but the warm soreness of a wide leather paddle. Slowly and surely, He whipped her, each stroke overlapping the first to get every inch of skin, teasing every tortured whimper and agonized scream out of her tired lungs. Redness filmed her sight and blackness ate at the edges of her mind.

"S-stop...please..." she rasped in a defeated breath, but Lucius either didn't hear or chose not to, for he continued until Victoria sank into a dark oblivion.

****

Oooh, i am demented! i fel like i captured the angry Lucius in this one. He's the only one who acts like he should. This one is short, but chunky! Now, i'm not giving anyone any hints, but the net chapter may contain some sweet Harry love (and a jelouse Draco). I love you ALL!! Rate, but mostly review...but not too much.


	8. Bedridden

**Yes, yes. this is a very short chapter. Lately, I've been feeling a little run down, and I'm having a hard time working on this story. Every time I get something done, I start hearing French music. O.O I just don't know how this story will turn out. Every coupling I've tried out makes the story _WAY_ different. So I have decided to put it to vote later in the story. Just review and put your favorite V/? couple. Also, story ideas are welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, on with the story!**

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

Draco was eating breakfast with his parents and waiting for Victoria when Estelle entered the dining room.

"Estelle, you know you're not allowed in here." Lucius said, sipping his orange juice. She flinched and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, Master Malfoy, but Victoria's sick. She has a temperature and i don't think she can come down to breakfa-" Draco bolted from his seat and ran up the stairs to Victoria's room. She was lying in bed, her eyes closed. He could hear her soft, gasping breath as he moved her hair out of her face. Her face was ashy and her skin felt clammy.

"VIctoria?" he whispered to her. her eyes fluttered open and stared at him feverishly.

"Hi, Draco." She rasped, smiling weakly at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"It's morning, Tori. You missed breakfast again."

"Really? Oh, good. i don't feel very hungry." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm tired Draco. Can i just sleep today?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, good." A soft tune escaped her. "'So follow your frown'...."

"'Tori'? Don't go to sleep just yet. i have something for you" her eyes half opened to see what Draco had put in her hand. it was a small silver locket with an emerald snake hanging by a delicate silver chain. She cracked it open with her fingernail, to see the pictures of her mother and father. "I got it from the vault. Apparently, it was Salzar Slytherin's wife's. i thought you might like it." Her smile glowed brighter.

"Draco you didn't have to do this."

"I did. Your very special to me, Tori." She reached up and touched his cheek.

"I know."


	9. Bedside Studying

**If I owned this, there would be Twincest.**

Victoria spent a total of three weeks bedredden. In that time she had read all of her spellbooks and half of the Malfoy's private library. Draco came to see her almost every single day. He would come in and tell her all about his social life and his days at Hogwarts. He especially warned her not to talk to the Griffendors.

"They're extremly cocky," He said to her as they practiced his Herbology. "They always think they own the school, Epecially Potter."

"Harry Potter? But I heard he was really nice." She said, turning to the appendix of _101 Plants and Fungi _

"That's what he wants everyone to think, so they'll be on his side." He scoffed, pointing his wand to an overgrown bluebell on her nightstand. It shrank with a puff of green smoke. She laughed at the the mini-bluebell.

"Well, I'll remember that when we get to Hogwarts next week." She leaned over and hugged Draco. "I really appreciate everything, Draco." He grinned and hugged her back.

"I'd do anything for you, Tori." He said, squeezing her tightly. Then, Draco was holding her. "Victoria..." He whispered, burying his face in her neck. He gently stroked her back. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was only natural when their lips met. He kissed her gently, his hand cradling the back of her head. She felt so wonderful there with him, like being wrapped in a fluffy blaket, it was almost like a dream. Her lips parted slightly, giving him permission. He hesitated, obviously not used to making out, but then swept his tongue between her lips. She gasped and pulled away, blushing furiously.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this!" she whispered shakily. He chuckled hoarsly.

"Yeah," He whispered back, kissing her again. She sighed before pulling away.

"Draco, I can't. I think of you as a brother...Most of the time." She reached out and held his hand. "You understand that this can't work right now. Maybe...Later..." He stood up, taking his hand out of her grasp.

"I get it. You need time. I'll try to be patient." He stared at her, his eyes a soft grey. "I love you, Tori" With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

****

...AAAAND...Chapter is Done! The letter of the day is "L", sponsored by...Procrastination! Natures way of telling your brain to slow down! Yes, another short chapter. Why won't Draco behave!? TT-TT Hopefully, this story will speed up soon. I also recommend to all of my readers to go forth to Ye Olde Youtube and listen to a rockin' band called Oomph!, for it was the inspiration of this. As always: ReVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!


	10. Packing

**If I owned this, there would be Twincest.**

"There has got to be a better way of doing this," Victoria said to Estelle as they packed her things. All of her things fit perfectly...in four large trunks.

"Miss, perhaps if you didn't take _ALL_ of your things-" Estelle started, but Victoria interrupted

"What if I have to go somewhere? And all of my books, What if Draco needs my help for a class?" She slammed the lid of her fourth trunk and glared as it bounced back open, too full to shut. "Isn't there a spell to shrink this stuff? Or at least make the insides bigger?" She looked at Estelle. "Is there?" Estell smiled and tapped the side of the closest trunk.

"There you are miss." Victoria opened the trunk to see that all of her things had been neatly packed inside.

"Estelle, your my friend. call me Victoria."

"I suggest you don't, Estelle. You are, after all, a servant." A familiar voice said, making them turn towards the doorway. Lucius glided in, dressed in his traveling clothes. "Estelle, my wife needs your help dressing her hair. Go and assist her." Estelle curtsied and walked out, closing the door on the way. Lucius turned his gaze on Victoria. "I see you're feeling better."

"No thanks to you." Victoria whispered, backing away from him. The corners of his mouth raised slightly as he advanced towards her.

"Apparently I didn't make much of an _impression_." He cornered her easily and swiftly. "I must tell you; I expect you to be on your best behaviour at school." He gently touched her cheek with one leather-clad hand as the other rested on her shoulder. She flinched and looked away "I don't want to hear about any scandalous rendezvous, or I will have to bring you back here." He forced her chin up to look at him. "Do you understand?" He said in a silken whisper, his mouth inches from hers.

"Yes, sir." She answered, shivering under his intense stare. He leaned closer still.

"I'm glad we can understand each other." He closed the distance between them, touching his lips to hers. Unlike his previous kisses, this one was gentle, imploring her to submit. She was so shocked by this display that she stood there, trembling, and let him kiss her. The heat was shocking. It burst inside her, reminding her of that pressure, the wild thrill that only Lucius could give her. As he settled his mouth onto hers, a moan drifted up from her throat and she could feel herself growing dizzy. Victoria felt Lucius's tongue slip between her yielding lips. Dimly she remembered that she was supposed to fight, but she was unprepared for the seductive Lucius. His lips were gently caressing hers as his arms wrapped around her and held her to him. She pulled back, trying to get some distance between them.

"We have to leave in a few minutes!" she gasped, pulling free of his seduction. He chuckled softly.

"Yes, there isn't enough time for us to enjoy each other. Perhaps later." He smoothed back his impeccable hair and headed towards the door. "I meant what I said about behaving." He said as he strode out the door.

**Writing this story is like pulling my own fingernails off. I've even sunk so low as to read *gasp* romance novels. But, no, I have an instant source of inspiration, (named Bobby) that is helping me out. Also the song, 'Supernova' by OOMPH! Still with the short chapters. I'm sorry for that. You know the drill, R&R.**


End file.
